A Shared House and a Shared Love
by Stephernee
Summary: Chapter 12 finally up! A new class at Hogwarts pairs Harry nd Hermone up. Will the class bring the two friends together closer than they thought possible? Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its charcters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1**

"I don't understand why we have to take this class. I've been raised, poorly but raised, by Muggles and Hermione is a halfblood.", Harry comlpained to his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh stop complaining Harry. It's normal for us to not have magic and do stuff by hand. It's going to be more diffcult for purebloods, like Malfoy and Luna.", Hermione replied as she walked into he small classroom.

Upon entering the room, Hermione saw Luna sitting on one of the desk talking to somebody that only she could see. Draco Malfoy and his group of friends were off in the corner, by themselves, talking in almost whispers to each other. At the front of the classroom stood a short, chubby man with thining brown hair. His chubby cheeks were a rosy red and his glasses sat on the end of his long, ski-slope nose. He was wearing a brown tweed suit that looked at less a size too big for him.

"Look Harry. An empty table. We can sit there. Ron, you can sit with Luna, in front of us.", Hermione smiled as she grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him over to the table. They could hear Ron groan behind them as he slowly made his way over to Looney Luna Lovegood.

Looking up from the papers the man was studying, he let his eyes glance over the room. Everybody was seated, talking amonst themselfs. Not a single desk was empty.

"Aright class. Settle down. We need to start class now.", the man at the front of the room spoke. His voice was strong and clear, which seemed to startle the students. It wouldn't seem that somebody that small could talk that loud.

"Class, my name is Professor Linton. As you know, this is a new class that has been added to Hogwarts. All students are required to take this week long study. Today is not the first day of class. Your first day will begin tomorrow. Right now I am just letting you know what the class is about."

"This class is to let all of you wizards and witches learn what it is like to be a Muggle. Everybody will be put in boy/girl pairs. You each will be given a small one bedroom house on the grounds of Hogwarts. While living in this house you will not be able to use magic. Your wands will not produce magic either. You are still required to attend your regular classes though. Once in the castle, your wands will work again. Now, I have posted, outside beside the door, who will be paired together and beside your names are instructions to your house and the house key. You ma choose to go there now or after classes tomorrow evening. That will be all. Thank you for listening. Class is dismissed."

Hermione smiled, jumping up and running outside to the door. In a few moments she came running back in the class with a sheet of white paper and a small, gold key in her hand. "Harry, Harry! We are paired up. We get to share a house together. Isn't that wonderful!? I was scared to death that I would be paired with Malfoy."

Harry laughed a little, taking the sheet of paper from Hermione. He glanced over it and then handed it back to her. Hermione turned to Ron. He was frowning. He had wanted to be paired with Hermione. Before Ron could say anything, Lun came skipping back into the room, a smile spread across her face.

"Ron, we are paired together. Isn't that wonderful? I can show you all of the wonderful creatures that father has discovered and sent to me.", Luna smiled as she passed the gold key to Ron. Ron nodded. A frown, instead of a smile, spread over his pale, freckled face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its charcters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Hermione had both decided to go to the house the next day after classes. That day in class, Proffesor Linton explained that boxes of everything they needed was at the front door. The pairs were to unpack the boxes and arrange it in the room however they wished.

After their final class, Harry and Hermione walked together to the little cottage, near the outskirts of the grounds. The outside of the house was neat and clean. The front porch was big and wrapped around the house. A white picket fence surronded the house and bright, colorful flowers lay on both sides of the stone steps. A porch swing, that seated two, along with two white wicker chairs, a small matching table, and a small red grill sat on the wooden porch. A few potted bushes sat on the porch bainsters.

Hermione looked at the house, smiling a little. It reminded her of the houses on her street back home. Harry began to look around the outside of the house while Hermione went inside. Four large brown packing boxes sat, stacked one upon the other, to the left of the big glass front door. The floors, ermione noted, was made of a dark wood. Hermione looked around the living room combined dining room. It was fairly spacious and looked rather comfy. A big brown chair sat off to one side with a matching, plush couch in front of the television set. Empty shelves hung on the living room walls. In the dining room, a round wood table with four wood chairs sat in the middle of the room.

Hermione moved out of this room, down a small dark hallway. To the left was a doorway, without a door. Through it was the kitchen. The kitchen was about medium sized and wallpapered in a bright yellow. Over the white sink was a long narrow window that overlooked the back yard, which was fenced in. Taking a quick look around, Hermione left the kitchen and returned to the dark hallway. Further down were two more doors. One door was on the left side and the other on the right side of the hall. Both of the white doors were closed. Hermione choose the door on the left first.

This door led to a bedroom. The bedroom was rather small, a little smaller than Hermione's room back home. A full-sized four poster bed was sitting somewhat in the middle of the room. Off to the side a tall wardrobe stood, the doors slightly opened on it. On the other side of the room was a long vainty table. A mirror was attched to it. Across from the bed was a fireplace, a few logs laying on a blue tarp beside it. The room looked cozy and invinting.

Moving across the hall to the other room Hermione saw that this room was the lavatory. The lavatory was small, but big enough for two people. The sink was a sparkling white with a big mirror of it. A bath and toliet were also in the room. Hermione was so absorbed in looking around the room that she didn't even hear Harry come in.

"The house is nce from what I've saw. What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione jumped, turning around to see Harry standing in the doorway. Hermione's hand was resting on her heart, which was beating a mile a minute. "Don't do that ever again Harry! You scared me to death."

Harry smiled, laughing at the expression on Hermione's face. "Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I thought you heard me come in."

Hermione shook her head, trying to move forward but couldn't because Harry was still in the doorway. "No, I didn't hear you come in. Now, think we need to start unpacking. There is four boxes to unpack. It takes much longer when you have no magic to help."

Harry sighed, not moving. As Hermione continued to walk forward, he grabbed her hips, letting his fingers move over her stomach, in an attempt to tickle her. Hermione squealed a little and then pulled herself away from Harry. She had a serious look on her pretty face. Harry knew that look.

"Harry, there is no time for play right now. We have boxes to unpack and clothes to put away. Plus I'm hungry. I'll start dinner while you start to unpack. I would start unpacking clothes first."

Harry moved aside, letting Hermione pass by him. He watched as she made her way down the hall to the kitchen. Her slightly bushy hair bounced behind her as she walked. Harry took a quick look around the lavatory and theen walked into the bedroom, to start putting clothes away.

After putting away his own clothes Harry moved to Hermione's suitcase. On top was the regular stuff. A few Hogwarts uniforms, a robe or two, and some Muggle clothes. A few pair of jeans, some tee shirts, a sweater, and socks. At the bottom of the suitcase Harry stopped. He didn't know why it surprised him so much to see the stuff. She had to have clean undergarments. It was just...well, Harry had never thought of what Hermione wore under her clothes. Blushing, Harry lifted out a pair of pink panties. On the front was a small crown and it said PRINCESS above the crown. Harry laid them to the side, picking out the rest of the items in the suitcase. The last two items he pulled out mde him turn as red as a cherry. He withdrew a red and black lacy thong with a matching push-up bra. The bra was so thin and small it probably barely covered anything.

"BLOODY HELL!", Hermione's pained voice floated to Harry's ears from the kitchen.

Quickly dropping the bra and thong Harry dashed into the kitchen to see what was wrong. Hermione was standing, her back to the door, over the sink, holding her finger. The water was running and Harry could see blood dripping into the sink.

"Whats wrong? Are you alright?", Harry asked, concern in his voice.

Hermione turned to face him. She nodded. "I'm fine Harry. I just sliced my finger open cutting some lettuce." Hermione turned back to the sink, running her finger under the water.

Harry walked over to her, standing closly behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and resting on the edge of the counter that the sink was sitting on. Hermione turned her face, just inches from Harry. She then turned back to the sink, pulling her finger out from under the water. Harry glanced down at her neck and then back to her finger. How he wished he could kiss her right now. Kiss her neck and then let it trial down to her collarbone, then back up her neck and over to her lush lips.

"HARRY! What are you thinking? Do I need to give you one of my father's dirty magazines and send you to the bathroom!?", Hermione shreiked as she ducked under Harry's arms and made her way to the living room. Harry stood there for a minute, confused. Then he knew what she was talking about. Harry glanced down and blushed to see himself standing there in all of his glory. Harry dashed after her, grabbing a pillow from the couch to hold on front of him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't...I must have...I'm sorry, alright?", Harry stumbled over his words, not sure what else to say.

"Don't worry about it. Your a guy. As my mother says, guys don't think with the head on their shoulders. Will you finish up the salad I was making? I'm going to start unpacking.", Hermione said, her back to Harry as she dug around a brown box.

"If I embarssed you I'm sorry. How's your finger?", Harry asked, sitting the pillow down on the couch as he went back soft.

"You embarssed yourself more than me Harry.", Hermione answered as she turned to face Harry, putting a band-aid on her finger. "Will you please finish supper?"

Harry nodded, returning to the kitcen to finish supper for Hermione. After eating supper, in almost silence, Hermione went to the bathroom, leaving Harry to clean up the supper plates. Noticing the bras and panties on the bed, she laughed, collecting them and putting them away in the tall wardrobe. Hermione changed into a pair of baggy sweat pants and a low cut tank top, joiningHarry in the living room where he was unpacking the last of the stuff.

Turning to see Hermione, Harry's jaw almost dropped to the ground. She looked so breath taking. Harry knew right then that he wouldn't be able to sleep at all that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any charcters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat on the couch curled up in a thick blanket. The fire place was blazing behind the couch and Harry sat on the other end of the couch, watching he television at a low volume. In Hermione's lap was a thick, old book. The spine was cracked and the pages rippd and bent. On the front of it in broken, silver writing it read HERMIONE'S PERSONAL SPACE. Hermione glanced over at Harry, his green eyes locked on the television in front of him. Glancing down at the half filled page, Hermione lifted her pen and began to write again.

_...Harry sits on the other end of the couch watching television. Outside, it's pouring down rain. I don't know why it is raining so violently. It was only raining sunshine ten minutes ago. Now, you can't even see two inches in front of you. This class seems to be going fairly well so far. Today is the third day in the house with Harry. Other than Harry being a little happy the first night here, everything has seemed to go well. Matter of fact, Harry tries to avoid me now. I wonder if I embarssed him an awful lot?I sure hope that I didn't. It would be awful to go on for another four days without speaking to Harry much. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. _

_I find myself wondering about Harry more and more these days. I know that I shouldn't. Ron likes me so much and we have shared so much since our first year here at Hogwarts. Bloody hell, we dated for almost three years and just recently broke up. Should I really be over him? Should I really be thinking about Harry like this? Him and Ron are such great friends. To be honest with myself, I think I liked it in the kitchen with Harry the first night here. Although I was with Ron for so long, we never did anything. How could we? He was scared he would get sick from holding my hand. I've never even had a true kiss. Just a small peck on the lips. I wnder if Harry and Chong ever got very far? Or maybe Harry and Ginny...?_

"Why do I see my name in there Hermione? What are you writing about me for? It better not be anything bad!", Harry picked at Hermione as he stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

Jumping, Hermione quickly slammed the book shut, laying it beside her on the couch. "Of course I'm not talking bd about you Harry. Who could ever talk bad about you?", Hermione asked with a smile as she turned her head to look at Harry. To her surprise her face was just inches from Harry's. She could see deep into his green eyes and see every little crease and fold on his face.

Laughing, Harry moved and let his fingers dig into Hermione's side. She squealed, squirming around and attempting to get up. Grabbing hold of the neck of Harry's shirt for balance, she pulled Harry over the back of the couch and Harry landed softly ontop of Hermione, pushing her back into a half-sitting, half-laying postion.

Harry's body was pressed close to Hermione's. His hands were on either side of her shoulders and his knees in the small open space inbetween Hermione's legs. The diary that she had been writing is was underneath one of Harry's knees and the blanket she had been wrapped up in was now on the floor.

Harry bent, letting his lips press to Hermione's. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she let her hands move to rest on Harry's hips. How soft his lips felt. How wonderful they felt on her lips. Hermione pulled away from the kiss, looking through Harry's glasses to his green eyes. How beautiful they were. Her eyes most hve been just as beutiful to Harry. Hermione bit her bottom lip softly, turning her head as Harry leaned forward for another kiss. His lips landed on Hermione's tender, rose red cheek.

"I...I have to get to bed. Big test tomorrow. Sorry Harry.", Hermione quietly breathed as she moved from under Harry and ran down the hall to the bedroom.

Shutting and locking the door behind her, she leaned agaisnt the door. Hermione felt tears sting at her eyes and then spill down her burning red cheeks. Hermione ran her fingers through her rather bushy hair. The ends of her hair was damp from her tears. She could hear Harry in the bahroom across the hall.

_How did this happen? How did I betray myself and Ron? How did I let myself go this far with Harry!?, _Hermione thought to herself as she pulled on a baggy tee shirt. _Although...I did find it rather pleasing..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter charcters. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 4**

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright? May I come in?", Harry's voice called from out in the hall.

Hermione sighed, tucking hair behind her ears. She took in a deep breath and let it out, wiping tears from her eyes and then opened the bedroom door that she had locked behind her about an hour ago.

Harry walked in, closing the door behind him. He could see how blotchy Hermione's face was and that her eyes were red and puffy. He knew at once that she had been crying. Harry stepped forward, opening his arms up to Hermione. Slowly, Hermione walked forward into the arms, letting Harry embrace her.

"It's alright Hermione. I shouldn't have done that. It was foolish of me. I know your not over Ron yet...", Harry whispered quietly, stroking Hermione's hair.

"Don't blame yourself Harry. I'm not completly innocent myself. I led you on. I brought this upon myself.", Hermione replied, pulling back a little to look at Harry's face. She could see that he was half smiling at her and that his eyes were twinkling.

"I know you aren't completly innocent. What about that red black thong and bra I found the other day?", Harry asked slyly, not able to hold back a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes, walking over to the wardrobe and took out the bra and thong. She turned back around, holding them out towards Harry. "Oh, are these what you mean?", she asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes Hermione. Those are what I mean. What would such an innocent girl like you have the use for such sexy garments like that?", Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"They were a gift. Ginny gave them to me as a joke. After Ron and I had been together for 2 years. I've never worn them, other to try them on.", Hermione answered Harry, who was looking Hermione up and down.

"Go try them on.", was Harry's simple reply. Hermione looked at him, stunned, but didn't complain. She exited the room, going to the lavatory across the hall.

When Hermione returned, Harry was laying on the bed, in his night clothes. Well, his night clothes consisted of boxers. Harry turned to face Hermione as the door opened. Hermione stood in the doorway, rather awkardly. Her brown hair flowed over her bare shoulders and breasts seemed to heave up and down in the thin, small bra. Harry's jaw dropped. He was unable to speak. Or to move for that matter.

"Well? Do I look THAT bad!?", Hermione questioned as she stepped forward, reaching for the silky black dressing gown on one of the end bed posts.

Harry reached out, lightly touching her hand. "No. Don't.", Harry breathed as he let his hand wrap around the top of hers and move her closer to him and further away from the dressing gown.

Hermione allowed this, sitting down on Harry's lap. She sat sideways, her arms drapped loosely around Harry's neck. She smiled a warm smile at him as she took off his glasses and gently laid them on the bedside table. Harry returned the smile, one of his hands resting on he small of Hermione's back and the other running and up down the inside of her inner thigh.

"I know you still have feelings for Ron. Thats understandable. You dated for three years. Only Merlin knows what you two have done in the summer when I was gone...", Harry laughed as he finished the sentence.

Shakeing her head, Hermione spoke just as quietly as Harry had been. "I do have feelings for Ron. Not the same feelings I have for you though Harry. I think anybody could tell you what we have done over te summers. Nothing. Thats right, nothing. I've never even had a true kiss."

Harry looked stunned but quickly recovered. He knew right then and there that Hermione was using her cleaver thoughts to finally get a proper kiss. Harry leaned forward, softly kissing Hermione. Harry's hand wandered from the small of her back up to the bra clasps, and Harry had to stop himself from unfastening them. His other hand inched further and further up Hermione's thigh. Finally, it came to rest on the very side of the thong. The whole time, Harry deepened the kiss, finally letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

After what seemed forever, they both pulled away from the kiss, struggling for air. Hermione's face was flushed and Harry was smiling from ear to ear. Hermioen moved, so that she off of Harry's lap. She stood, walking to the end of the bed and slipping on the black dressing gown. She walked back to Harry, slipping the silky pieces of fabric into his hands. In a sultry voice she asked for him to tie a bow for her.

Harry hasitly agreed, trying to keep himself from showing to much exiciment. Laughing, Hermione pushed Harry back onto the bed and climbed in next to him. Hermione playfully let her hands run through his hair and down his chest, while Harry's hands wandered up and down her tight body. Finally, Harry let his lips trial down her neck, suck around her collar bone and back up to Hermione's lips. Hermioen kissed back, letting her tongue enter Harry's mouth this time. Hermione and Harry fell asleep that night in each others arm's, Hermione's head rested on Harry's chest and Harry's head resting lightly ontop of Hermione's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other charcters. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione woke up the next day, the sun light from the open window falling over the bed and shining on Hermioe's angelic face. Hermione could feel air hitting her bare legs and the soft fabric of the silk dressing gown on her skin. Rubbing eyes, she sat up in bed, looking around the empty room. Hermione glnced at the clock and noticed that it was 7:30. Hermione immeditly jumped from bed, having to be in classes by 8:00.

Hermione untied the dressing gown, letting it fall to the floor along with the bra and panties. She then pulled on some freash undergarments along with her shirt, skirt, and robes. Dashing over to the vainty table, she brushed through her hair, pulling it back, out of the way. In a rush, she dashed into the kitchen, where Harry was sitting at the table, calmly eating a muffin and drinking tea. Hermione gased at him with anger as she snacthed the muffin from him, taking a bite from it.

"Why didn't you get me up!? Now I'm going to be late. I didn't even have time to take a bath!", Hermione almost shouted at him as she tucked at his hand to get him up.

Harry calmly stood, still wearing just his boxers, with his glasses on and a head full of messy hair. Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair, not able to hold back his laugh anymore.

"Why aren't you dressed? And whats so funny!?", Hermione angerily shouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hermione, today is a Saturday. We don't have classes. I woke up early. You were still asleep, so I didn't bother to wake you. You looked so peaceful.", Harry explained, smiling a warm smle at Hermione.

Hermione blushed, feeling like a fool at this information. How could she have forgotten it was a Saturday!?

"I...I...well, I knew that. I was just making sure that YOU knew that!", Hermione laughed, her face a bright red.

Harry smiled, still laughing at Hermione teasingly, as he reached out, grabbing her waist and playfully tugging her towards him. Hermione moved closer to Harry, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. She rested her cheek on Harry's chest, glancing over at the table. A letter in a small white envelope was laying unopened on the table. Hermione pulled away from Harry's embrace and pointed to the letter.

"Whats that? Who is it from?"

Harry glanced over to the table and saw what she was pointing at. "A letter. It was in the mailbox this morning. Its from the address that Ron and Luna is staying in. thought I'd wait to open it. Thought you might like to read it together..."

Hermione sat down at the table and harry joined her. Opening the enevelope, she pulled out a neatly folded sheet of white paper. Inside it was a letter. The handwritting was Luna's. Much neater than Ron's chicken scratch writing. Hermione cleared her thrat, and began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_Hello friends. This is Luna (and Ron). We haven't got to spend much time together now that we are staying in the houses. Since we have no magic, I don't think we can send letters by owls. I thought we would try out this mailbox thing that the Muggles use. I hope that you two are having fun in your house. Ron and I have discovered a connection..._

_I know that you and Ron went out for almost 3 years. Ron was feeling a little guilty at first too. You two aren't together anymore and Ron and I have so much love and passion for each other. I think that you and Harry would be so adorable. Maybe you two should get together? Just a thought. Well, I hate that this letter is so short. I have t be going though. Ron is hungry, but doesn't undertad a stove. I don't want the house to burn down! Please write back._

_Love, Luna and Ron_

Hermione laughed a little, folding the letter and tucking it away inside of her robes. She glanced at Harry, giving him a quick kiss before she stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower. I feel gross!", Hermione smiled at Harry, disappearing from the kitchen and heading down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: do not won Harry Potter charcters. They belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione sat, cross legged, in the middle of the bed. She was in a pair of white modest panties, a cotton bra and one of Harry's long tee shirts. The beds blanket was drapped over Hermione's lap. Harry was off in the living room, doing Merlin knows what. Hermione was writing again in her old diary.

_The last fews days have seemed to pass by like a dream. Last night Harry and I fell asleep in each other's arms after a countless time of making out. Then this morning we recieved a letter from Luna and Ron. Of course, Luna wrote it. In the letter, Luna told me that her and Ron are together. Of course, she wasn't so blunt about it and broke it to me very easily. For some reason, it didn't seem to bother me that Ron was with somebody other than me. I don't know if its because I'm with Harry or because I simply don't like Ron like that anymore. Either way, I'm perfectly happy for Ron and Luna. I'm sure they will make the most wonderful couple. They are both very...unique people._

_This class ends Monday. After Monday we will have our magic back and be living in the castle again. In one way I will be happy. In another way I will be sad. I'll miss the home-y feeling of the house and the time I get to spend with Harry. Then again, I'll be glad to have my magic back and glad that I will be able to see everybody again. It does get a little lonely, just me and Harry in the house all the time. I hope that the relationship between me and Harry stays the same when we return to Hogwarts and finish this class. I also hope the best for Ron and Luna. _

Hermione stopped writing as she felt warm breath on the side of her neck. Hermioen let the book close and the book and pen drop to the floor beside the bed. She smiled a little as she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and big hands rest on her stomach. Hermione let her smaller hands move over the larger hands and then take them in her own hands, holding them tightly.

Harry smiled too, letting his lips lower to Hermione bare neck. She closed her eyes, loving how wonderful Harry's lush lips felt on her bare neck. Hermione tilted her head off to the side, her hair falling away from her neck. Quietly, she let out a moan, hoping Harry didn't hear it. It was too late though. He had heard it and it pushed him over the brinking point. His boxers were already pitching a tent.

Laughing, Hermione let her hands move Harry's. She moved them up her stomach and to her breasts. She could feel Harry gently squeeze them through the baggy tee shirt she was wearing. Hermione then moved on the bed, pulling Harry down next to her, her laying on her side, facing Harry.

Harry smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling. Hermione smiled back, forcing herself not to let her eyes stare at Harry's body. Reaching up, Hermione took off Harry's glasses, folding them shut, and handing them back to Harry. Harry laid them on the bedside table, amost missing the table, as he didn't move his eyes from Hermione's.

Hermione and Harry lay there, limbs and bodies entertwined with each others for what seemed hours and was probably only minutes. Every new little thing that Harry did seemed to thrill Hermione just that much more. With the thrill that Harry brought Hermione, it pushed him more and more over the limit. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something.

Harry grabbed Hermione's right hand in his. He placed it on his abs, leading it down his stomach and to his boxers. He placed Hermione's hand ontop of his rock hard member. Hermione sucked in a breath, amazed at how hard Harry was. Harry smiled a little, strokeing the top of Hermione's hand with affection and love. Looking deep into her gold-brown eyes, he knew that she knew what he wanted.

"Go on. Its alright Hermione. Just slip that hand under the band of my boxers.", Harry whispered softly in Hermione's ear, before nibbling on the earlobe part of it.

Hermione obeyed, as if she was under some kind of spell. She let her hand slowly travel downwards until she found his cock. She let her hand slip around it, slowly moving her hand up and down the shaft of it. She could hear Harry's pleased moans in her ear. Picking up speed, Hermione pumped her hand up and down his cock faster and faster.

"Oh...Hermione...", Harry moaned softly in her ear as he began to cum. Hermione felt it shoot out and her hands become warm and dripping from it. Pulling her hand out from under his boxers, she carefully wiped her hand on the blanket, as she tenderly kissed Harry.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, brushing Hermione's cheek with his thumb. "You were great. Thank you Hermione. I think I should return the favor..."

Within a second of saying that, Harry's hands were already moving up Hermione's silky smooth leg and pushing her modest panties to the side. He could feel that the panties were already soaked. Hermione gasped as she felt his thumb move over her clit. She had never felt something so amazing before. Harry knew that Hermione had never been touched before. He knew he had to be much more gently with her than he had been with Cho Chang and Ginny. Harry leaned up, kissing Hermione softly as he pushed his middle finger inside of her. Hermione gasped, closing her eyes tightly and biting her bottom lip. After a few seconds of pain, Hermione felt herself starting to enjoy it.

Harry moved his finger in and out of her for a little bit before adding another finger. Once again, Hermione gasped loudly in pain, but in a few minutes was in full pleasure. Harry was pleased with himself as he felt her inner walls clamp down on his two fingers. Hermione gasped loudly, trying to moan, but it was caught in her throat. Before either of the two knew it, Hermione had climaxed and her body was once again relaxed.

Harry pulled his glistening fingers from her, sucking on them, the whole time watching Hermione. He then lowered himself next to her, her head resting on his chest. Harry's fingers ran through her brown hair, then down her arms and over her collar bone. Hermione giggled a little, goose bumps appearing over the skin that Harry's fingers grazed. Hermione lifted up off of Harry, kissing him softly, before disappering to the lavatory for a quick freashing up before bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter charcters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 7**

It was Monday morning and Harry and Hermione sat in class, waiting for the final day of "Muggle Class" to begin. Harry and Hermione's hands were together, laying on one of Harry's legs. The desk in front of them, were Ron and Luna sat, was empty. Hermioen glanced around the room, a little worried. She had wrote back to Luna, teling her that she was perfectly fine with her and Ron together, matter of fact her and Harry were together now. She hadn't recieved an answer though and it worried her.

"I wonder where Ron and Luna are Harry? It's almost time for class to start. They are going to be late.", Hermione said, leanng over closer to Harry.

Before Harry could answer, Luna and Ron entered the room, sliding into place in front of Harry and Hermione. Ron didn't even turn around to say hello or anything. He just sat there, looking straight ahead. Luna turned to greet the two. She looked rather unpleasnt. Her hair was rumpled and out of place. Her face was flushesd and her eyes looked weak. She looked rather ill.

"Luna, are you feeling alright? You don't look too good...", Hermione asked, rather concerned.

"Yeah Luna, you look a bit sick. I think we should take you to the informery.", Harry chirped in, looking Luna's face over.

"Well, I don't feel too well. I was sick to my stomach this morning. Thats why we were a little late to class.", Luna replied standing up. She grabbed her head, swaying a little as she stood up.

Ron quickly stood up, grabbing Luna's waist and holding her up. Harry walked over to Luna, and with one boy on each side, walked her to the informery. Hermione quickly ran to the front of the room, giving Ron and Luna's and hers and Harry's house key to the proffesser. She explained to him that Luna wasn't feeling well and Ron and Harry had took her to the infermory. Hermione asked permission to go also, and the proffessor was very understanding. He allowed Hermione out of class, asking for a full report on how she was doing when she was released. Hermione promised, leaving the classroom to go and see how Luna was doing.

Harry and Ron were standing outside the door. Harry was seated in the hallway, his back up agaisnt the wall. Ron was pacing up and down the hall. Hermione looked at the two, very confused. Harry stood up as soon as he saw Hermione coming down the hallway.

"Is she alright? What have the said about her?", Hermione asked at once, slipping her hands into Harry's. She could see Ron glareing at her from the side of eye.

"They checked for a fever and stuff. Then said they were going to take a preganacy test and -", Harry stopped talking as the door opend and a nurse and Luna exited. They all looked at them in worry. The nurse smiled, nodded to each of them, and closed the door behind her. Luna stood there, looking down at the floor, tears in her eyes.

"Luna, whats wrong? Are you alright?", Ron asked, hugging her tightly. This had been the first thing he said all morning.

"I...Ron...I...we...we are going to have a baby.", Luna finally got the words out. Harry and Hermioen stood, in shock. Ron acted like he was disguisted at once. He basically pushed Luna away from him, glareing from her to Harry and Hermione.

"I have to go. I can't be around people like you. Hermione, running straight to Harry after 3 years and Luna trying to claim that the baby is mine just because I slept with her once!", Ron almost screamed as he dashed off towards the boys dorm rooms. Harry and Hermione were left shocked and Luna left, sitting on the floor, crying.

Hermione pulled away from Harry, kneeling down beside Luna. Hermione wrapped a careing arm around her, helping her to a standing postion. Luna laid her forehead on Hermione's shoulder, crying softly. Harry motioned that he was leaving and Hermione nodded, strokeing Luna's silky blond hair.

"Luna, everything is going to be alright. Ron was just scared and upset. He'll come around, I promise you.", Hermione whispered softly as she began to walk towards the dorm rooms. Luna allowed this, pulling away from Hermione and slowly wlking beside her.

"Ron was my first Hermione. I thought he really cared about me. He thinks the baby isn't his. It has to be though. It just has to be!", Luna cried as they climbed the steps to Luna's dorm room.

"I know Luna, I know. Don't worry. Really, everything will be alright. First thing tomorrow morning we will contact your father. He'll know what to do. Look Luna, were at your room. Why don't you lay down and try to get some rest?", Hermione comforted Luna as she pushed open the door and walked through the doorway.

Hermione laid Luna down on the bed, pulling off her robes, shoes, and socks. Hermione then looked around the room, finally finding a small trash bin that she pulled up next to the head of the bed.

"There. You try to rest. The trash bin is next to your bed, in case you need it. Is there anything else you need before I leave?", Hermioen quietly asked as she brushed back some strand hair.

"No. I'll be alright. Thank you Hermione. Your such a wonderful friend.", Luna replied.

"Don't worry about it Luna. Try to get some rest.", Hermione smiled as she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Hermione walked down the hallway to her own room, going in and closing the door gently behind her. She sighed, slumping agaisnt the door before she turned on the light. Sitting on her bed was Ron. Hermione jumped, startled. In Ron's left hand was an empty bottle of Firewhiskey. He looked different to Hermione. He looked...drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter charcters. They belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 8**

Hermione grabbed at her heart, scared to death by Ron sneaking up on her like that. "Ron? What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine Hermione...", Ron said as he stood up, dropping the Firewhiskey bottle and walking towards Hermione.

Hermione eyed him, seeing that he was drunk. His eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem to be walking straight. "Ronald? How much Firewhiskey have you had tonight?", Hermione asked in a calm voice.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe two or three bottles. All I want right now is you though.", Ron said as he approched Hermione, pinning her to the door. He was face to face with Hermione now. Hermione could smell the strong scent of alochol on his breath and the distant smell of smoke on his clothes.

"Ronald Weasly! Get away from me...NOW!", Hermione screeched in a loud, firm voice as she ducked under his arm.

Ron turned to face her. She stood by the end of her bed, as if nothing was wrong. She looked very calm and collected, but he could see fear in her brown eyes. For a minute doubt ran through Ron's head, but then it was gone. He wanted her. Hermione.

Ron slinked across the room, pushing Hermione back onto the bed. He whipped out his wand, holding it at Hermione's throat. Hermione lay on the bed, staring at Ron in half horror, half shock. She watched as he undressed down to his black boxers.

"Now your turn, love", Ron replied a cruel smile spreading over his face as he moved his wand, making Hermione's robes, shirt, and skirt fly across the room. Hermione was left a pink bra and a set of matching lacy panties.

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes, spilling over and falling down her cheeks. How could Ron do this? They dated for three years. He was so kind to her. He cared so much about her. Now he was going to...rape her?

"Ronald, please don't do this. Please. I know your upset. I should have waited before I started dating Harry. I just thought...I don't know what I thought, ok? PLease, just don't do this. Not now!", Hermione begged through tears.

Ron curled his nose up, falling onto the bed, ontop of Hermione. His face was inches from hers. His hot, stinky breath on Hermione's face. Hermioen turned her face as Ron tried to kiss her. He roughly grabbd her cheeks, turning her head to him and roughly kissing her, his fingers running up her leg towards her panties.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss, trying to push Ron from her. He was just too strong. Hermione had no strength to push him off of her.Hermioen screamed as Ron pulled her lace panties down, revelaing a neatly shaved region.

"Oh, so somebody isn't the perfect little innocent girl everybody thinks she is, huh? How many times have you and Harry fucked Hermione?", Ron asked in disguste as he shoved two fingers inside of Hermione roughly. Hermione screamed out in pain, sobbing.

"Ron, please stop! Your hurting me. Please!", Hermione begged, her face tear stained and her eyes red and puffy.

"Hurting you? I don't think so. What's 2 fingers compared to Harry?", Ron snarled angerily at her, adding another finger.

"Don't talk about Harry like that! We haven't done anything together Ron! Stop it! PLEASE. HARRY, HARRY HELP ME!", Hermione screamed, knowing it would do no good.

Ron smacked Hermione across the face, leaving a red hand print behind. He then unsnapped her bra, tossing it to the side. Hermione lie on the bed, one hand to her face where she had been smacked and the other resting on Ron's chest, trying to push him off. It was no good though. There was nothing Hermione could do. Ron was going to rape her. That was how she would always remember her first time. Being raped by her drunk ex-boyfriend/best friend.

_Oh good, please Harry, help me. Please save me. Don't let my first time be like this. I want it to be with you. With you Harry, not Ron._, Hermione thought to herself as she cried even harder, Ron's lips wrapped around one of Hermione's nipples.

"Hermione, are you -", Hermione looked past Ron to see Harry standing in the doorway. Before she knew it, Harry was flying across the room, wand pointed. Harry screamed somethig that Hermione didn't hear and Ron was on the other side of the room, slunped agaisnt the wall on the floor.

"How dare you touch her! I don't want to ever see you again Ron Weasly! Never lay your hands Hermione again. You hear me!? Shes mine Ron. Not yours. Get over it! I thought you were better than this! How could you even dream of hurting her!? Get out of here. Take your no good ass on somewhere else. Nobody wants to see scum like you! GET OUT!", Harry screamed, pointing his wand at the door as it flew open. Hermione sat on the bed, watching as Harry lifted Ron and moved him to the door. Before closing the door in his face, Harry had a nice punch though, causing Ron to lose a front tooth and his nose to bleed. Harry slammed the door, quickly running to Hermione's side.

"Hermione, come here. Are you alrgight? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!", Harry cried as he pulled naked Hermione close to him, hugging her tightly and strokeing her hair gently. He pulled the crying Hermione from her after a few minutes and wrapped the bed shet around her, making sure not to look.

"Harry, thank Merlin you are here. I was so scared. I was so scared he was going to rape me Harry. That I would have to lose my virginity to a rapist! I don't want that Harry. I want you. I want to lose it to you!", Hermione cried, softly kissing him and hugging him tightly once again.

Harry hugged her back, lifting her from the bed and gathering her clothing from the floor. He handed the pile of clothing to Hermione. "I know you were scared Hermione. I'm here now. I won't ever let anything happen to you. I promise that. With my life. Now, get dressed. We have to report this. Would you like to talk to Dumbledore or McGonall?", Harry asked as he turned his back for Hermione to get dressed.

"McGonall. I'm sure you understand why also.", Hermione replied as she reappeared in front of Harry. Her face was tear stained and flushed. Her eyes were red, puffy, and swollen. Her hair was rumpled and tangled. Her clothing was thrown on carelessly and not propley. Yet, she was beautiful to Harry.

Harry nodded, hugging her tightly, before going to fnd McGonall. Harry and Hermione walked down the halls in the middle of the night, hand in hand, searching for the older woman. They found her in her office, with a drunk Ron sitting in the seat in front of her desk. She looked up, seeing a crying Hermione and a concerned Harry. McGonall quickly left Ron, closing the door behind her and pulling the two to the side.

"McGonall, I would like to report that Ron has attempted rape. He is drunk and got into Hermione's room. He tried to rape her. He would have if I haden't came along. I was coming to ask Hermione how Luna was feeling and her crying and screaming. I didn't bother to knock. I walked on in and saw Ron in the act. Of course I did the only thing I knew to do. Take up for Hermione. As soon as Ron was gone, I made her get dressed and we came to find you.", Harry explained to McGonall.

McGonall looked from Hermione to Harry and then to her closed office door where Ron was. She sighed, opening her arms to Hermione. Hermione ran to her, McGonall hugging Hermione tightly. She looked back to Harry and told him to fetch Dumbledore. Harry did as he was told. McGonall and Hermione stood in Hogwarts empty hallway, waiting for Dumbledore and his wise words to arrive and hear of the situation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter charcters. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Chapter 9**

Harry and Dumbeldore returned soon and McGonall retold the story that Harry had told her. Dumbeldore looked like he was going to faint after hearing the story. His face bcame pale as a sheet of paper and all the gleam and glisten disappeared from his ice blue eyes.

"This is a very serious case. I just recently heard that Miss. Lovegood was pregnant with Mr. Weasly's child also. I know that all students should feel safe at Hogwarts, but I feel that this isn't the place for our three victims. I think it will be best fi we send Harry and Hermione home for the rest of the term. Its not log before Christmas holidays anyways. Just two weeks. We'll send all your work with you, so you won't be behind, and you may return to Hogwarts after holiday break. I think it best that Miss. Lovegood be sent home also. I will deal with Mr. Weasly. Rest assure, he won't be here when you retur after break.", Dumbeldore told the two young people in front of him.

"Dumebeldore, I don't have a home to go back to. Do you really think this is all needed? Sending us away from Hogwarts? Why don't you send Ron home?", Harry asked in a rather irrated voice.

Dumeldore shook his head, sighing a little. "Harry, I'm sure the Grangers' would allow you to stay with them for a small amount of time. I would rather not send Ronald home. I would like to deal with himself. As for Miss. Lovegoood, I believe she can get more proper care from her faher than here at Hogwarts."

"Hermione dear, would you like to sleep in my room tonight? We can go get you some clean clothes and you can take a nice, warm shower. How does that sound?", McGonall asked, rubbing Hermione's shoulder softly.

Hermione nodded, moving closer to McGonall. She knew she would be safe with her. She wouldn't let anything happen to her. She knew it. She hated the idea of leaving Hogwarts, but was pleased that Luna and Harry were being watched after also.

"Harry, do you think you'll be alright in your own room? Or would you like to stay with me?", Dumbeldore asked in a low, sad tone.

"I'll be alright in my room.I think I can manage. When will we leave tp go Hermione's house?", Harry asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Before every one else wakes up. I'll contact Hermione's parents at once. Mr. Lovegood will also be contacted about his daughter. Come along Harry, I'll walk you back to your room.", Dumbeldore answered him.

Harry quickly walked over to Hermione, giving her big hug. "Everything is going to be alright now. You'll be safe now. I promise you. I will see you in the morning", Harry whispered in Hermione's ear before walking off down the hall with Dumbeldore.

"Miss. Granger, could you sit out here for just a few minutes? I'm going to call for Snape. I'll leave him to take care of Mr. Weasly.", McGonall told Hermione as she walked into the office.

Hermione sat on the wooden bench outside of McGonall's office door. She looked down into her lap, hot tears stinging at her eyes again. She forced them back. She wasn't going to cry anymore. No, thats what Ron wanted. To see that he had brought pain to her. She wasn't going to let Ron know that. Hermione was jerked from her thoughts as she heard footsteps nearing her. She looked up to Snape walking down the hallway. He glanced at Hermione, offereing her a small smile of comfort before he disappeared into McGonall's closed door. In a few minutes, Snape, McGonall, and Ron emerged from the office.

Snape was holding Ron tightly by the upper arm. Hermione looked over Ron, her face still tear stained and her eyes puffy from crying. Ron's mouth was swollen and dry blood at the edge of his nose. He looked a horribe state.

McGonall made a motion for Snape to take Ron away, which he did, basically dragging him. McGonall walked over to Hermione, who was now standing. She wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her down the hallway to her own room.

After showering and getting into clean clothes, Hermione climbed into the bed that McGonall conjured up for her across the room. Hermione lay there, trying to sleep, but she simply couldn't. She couldn't sleep because every time she tried she thought of Ron. She thought of his breath smelling like Firewhiskey. She thought of him pushing her on the bed and undressing her. She thought of him plunging his fingers deeper and deeper into her and of his lips curled around her nipple. All she could think of was Ron and how he had treated her. Then her thoughts faded to Harry. How he had saved her. He had promised everything would be alright. Hermione finally fell asleep with the image of Harry's smiling face ad piercing green eyes in her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter charcters. They belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione woke up before the sun came out the next morning. She showered, pulled her back, and dressed in her Muggle clothes. After dressing she left to find Harry in the common room. Harry was already there, sitting on a couch. Seeing Hermione enter the room, he quickly stood up, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled, tightly hugging Harry, who was also dressed in Muggle clothes.

"I wonder if Dumbeldore ever got in touch with my parent's?", Hermione wondered outloud as the gtwo walked to the Great Hall hand in hand.

"I'm sure he did. I'm sure he got in contact with Luna's father also.", Harry commented back as him and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Everybody trned, eyeing the two with curious eyes. I'm sure they wondered why they were dressed like they were. After eating, the two quickly disappreaed to Dumbeldore's office, waiting outside of it for him to arrive. Shortly, he appeared before them.

"Ah, I see we are all ready to go. I contacted your parents last night, Miss. Granger, and they are more than welcomed to house you for a few weeks Harry. Mr. Lovegood arrived early this morning to pick up his daughter. Everything will be alright now. I've alrewady arranged for both of your stuff to be sent as soon as you leave. McGonall will escort you to the train station. I just wanted to come and say good-bye to both of you.", Dumbeldore said as a small smile spread over his wrinkled face. The two teenagers thanked him and told him good-bye before he walked back off down the hallway.

"Already to go then are we?", a voice from behind the two called out. They both spun around to see McGonall walking up the hall towards them. Hermione nodded, and Harry called out "Yes" to her.

"Now, we are going to have disapparate to the train station. We will have to do this in the Great Hall, after I lift the spell. So, lets go one down there.", McGonall said as she began walking back towards teh Great Hall. Hermione and Harry quickly followed behind her.

The two showed up just as McGonall had finished saying somthing and pointing her wand towards the ceiling of the Great Hall. The Great Hall was empty now, other than McGonall and Hermione and Harry. She turned to see Hermione and Harry standing in the doorway, watching her. She beckoned for the two of them to come into the Great Hall, and quickly. Hermione and Harry ran to her, each taking one of McGonall's hands.

In just a minute the three were standing on the platform at the train station. McGonall handed each of them a little bit of money and a train ticket. The two accepted this, letting go of the woman's hands.

"Now, the train will be broading soon. Please hurry and get on. Do you know where to get off?", McGonall asked concerned.

"Yes, we do. Are my parent's going to be waiting for us when we get there?", Hermione asked her. McGonall nodded, then shooed the two onto the waiting train. She stood on the platform, waiting for the train to leave before she returned to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Harry found their seats and pressed their faces close to the train window. They could see the figure of the elderly McGonall standing alone on the platform. She raised her hand, wavng to Hermione and Harry. They both waved back as the train chugged away from the station.

"Oh, I hope they aren't too harsh on Ron. I mean, they wouldn't banish him would they?", Hermione asked as she slumped back into her seat.

"Hermione, he tried to rape you! Not to say that he was awful to poor Luna. I don't think they will banish him or anything. Perhaps banish him from Hogwarts. I highly doubt from the magic world though.", Harry answered, as he slipped his hand into Hermione's.

Hermione nodded, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "I guess your right. I'm pretty tired. I'm going to rest. Wake me when we get there?"

"Of course I will", Harry replied, running his fingers through her tangled brown hair. Harry turned to look out the window. He could see hills and feilds passing by and he knew he was getting further and further away from Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter charcters. They belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 11**

After about an hour of driving, the train came to a halt and Harry and Hermione climbed off the train. They had now arrived at a Muggle train station. Hermione looked around and at once spotted her mother and father. They were standing off to the side, beside a silver car. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through the crowd towards her parents.

"Hermione, honey. Are you alright? he headmaster told us everything.", Hermione's mother, who looked exactly like Hermione, cried as she pulled Hermione into a huge hug.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really. It's nice to see you too.", Hermione laughed, pulling away from her mom and giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

Harry looked at the two standing with their daughter. Mrs. Granger was a little taller than Hermione and very thin. She had brown-gold speckled eyes like Hermione and long, curly brown hair. Mr. Granger was tall and thin for a man. He had short brown hair that was rather bushy like his daughter's. His thick glasses shielded his sparkling blue eyes. Harry smiled as he watched both of them fuss over Hermione. He wondered if his parent's would have done that if they were still alive...

"Harry, its good to see you again. How have you been? Kept up with your school work?", Mr. Granger addressed Harry as he clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up, not expecting to be talked to. "Yes sir. I've been keeping up with my schoolwork. I'm doing really well. Thank you for letting me stay here for the next couple of weeks."

"Oh your welcome dear. You know that it isn't a problem. You are welcomed here any time.", Mrs. Granger smiled, kissing Harry ontop of his head.

"Why don't you two get in the backseat? We really should be going.", Mr. Granger replied, opening the back car door for Hermione and Harry. Harry and Hermione climbed into the backseat, Mrs. Granger in the front seat, and Mr. Granger driving.

Harry looked around at the houses as they passed by them. They all looked rather small, but nice and neat. The most unique of them all was the one that the Grangers' car pulled up to. It was two stories with a car garage attached to it. The house was brick with a big front porch. The yard was big and green with pretty flowers around the edges of the house and a big peach tree in the middle of the yard. Harry looked over at Hermione, who was already opening her car door and climbing ou. Harry did as Hermione and her parents were and climbed out, slamming the car door behind him.

Harry followed the family into the house and stopped at the front door. The house looked so nice. The living room was furnshied with expensive chairs and sofas and pictures and paintings hung all over the walls. Bookshelfs dotted along the walls and pretty vases filled with fake flowers sat on end tables. The hallways beyond the living room looked dark and long.

"Mom, where is Harry going to sleep?", Hermioner asked as she glanced at her mother, who was standing in the doorway.

"He can stay in the guest bedroom across the hall from your room dear.", Hermione's mother answered as she pushed pass the two and headed towards the hallway.

Smiling, Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's, leading him upstairs. Hermione led Harry down the hallway until she reached two wooden doorways. Hermione walked over to the one on the left, turning the brass doorknob and pushing the door open. Hermione and Harry walked into the bedroom, which was to be Harry's room. The floor was a blue carpet, with matching drapes over the window. The bed was a twin size with blue and white bedsheets. A big white rug lay in the middle of the bedroom. A door, much like the one the had just walked through, was on the other side of the room. It was slightly open and Harry could tell that it was the closet.

"Is this room alright Harry?", Hermione asked as she sat down on the bed.

Harry walked over to Hermione, standing in front of her. He smiled down at her, Hermione playfully pulling Harry down towards the bed. Harry resisted, but finally gave in, collapsing down beside Hermione.

"Thank you.", Hermione finally said, breaking the awkard silence.

Harry looked at her, confused. "Thank you? For what?"

"For being there last night. If you haden't...he would have...", Hermione wasn't able to finish because by now she was crying.

Harry pulled Hermione close to him, holding her tightly. Shushing her, he rubbed his hand up and down her back and then moved it to her hair, brushing it gently. He could feel her sobs agaisnt him and knew that he couldn't do anything but try to comfort her. He wished so much there was something else that he could do.

"Hermione, I know that he hurt you. I know that you are hurting right now. I'm sorry Hermione. I would never let anything happen to you, and you know that. You are so special to me. I...I love you Hermione Granger.", Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione jerked away, looking into Harry's eyes, her own eyes red and swollen. She had the look of confusion and shock planted on her face. Like soembody hd just told her that Ron had just been playing a nasty joke on her or something.

"What did you say? Harry? Did you say you love me?", Hermione asked through her shock.

Harry looked at her for a minute or two and then gave a sheepish smile. "I said I loved you Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled bck at him, kissing him sofly. "I love you too Harry Potter."

Harry smiled a little, his eyes sparkling bright. "You love me? You said it back? I was scared to deat that you wouldn't say it back Hermione. You never tell anybody that. Not even your mum or dad!"

Hermione leaned over the bed, hugging Harry tightly. Before pulling away from the hug she whispered something in his ear and then quickly ran out, closing the bedroom door behind her. Harry was left sitting on the bed, shocked. Did she say what he thought she had? Yes, Hermione said she wanted to make love to him that night when her parents left for dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter charcters. They belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione lifted back the corner of the lace drape that hung over her bedroom window. She watched as her parents climbed into the car out front and backed out of the driveway. She watched until she could no longer see the red of the tail lights. She let the drape fall back into place and then turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the red and black lacy bra and thong with a red silky see-through teddy over it. She had straightened her puffy hair and played with her make-up, the eye make-up being fairly dark. For once in her life she felt pretty, she felt... sexy.

Hermione pushed her hair away from her face, letting her eyes look over every part of her body in the mirror. She had went to such extremes. She had waxed her legs and "down there". She took up the teddy at least 2 inches so her cute ass was hanging out the bac of it. She had painted her toenails a bright red and painted her fingernails the same color. She had spent almost two hours on her hair nd about an hour on her make-up. She was pleased with the way she looked. She sat on the edge of her bed, lifting her leg up, rubbing some pech lotion onto it to finish off the look.

"You sure do look sexy on the bed with your legs all up like that.", Harry's voice, sounding rather naughty, came from the doorway.

Jerking, Hermione looked up. Harry, in just some black silk boxers and a plain white shirt that was very tight, stood in Hermione's door. One of his hands was placed on the doorframe, looking very posed and model like. Hermione couldn't help but bite her bottom lip as her eyes wandered over his body.

Hermione laughed, closing the lotion bottle and tossed it at Harry. Harry caught it with ease. Harry lingered in the doorway for a minute and then made his way toward Hermione. He stopped at the vainty table, placing the lotion there. Then he moved onto th bed, playfully pushing Hermione back on the bed. Catching hold of Harry's boxers, Hermionen pulled Harry back with her. He landed softly ontop of her.

Hermione lookd up into Harry's face. Nothing but kindness and love was planted on there. Harry smiled down at Hermione, letting his right hand cup Hermione's right cheek. He let his thumb gently brush along her cheek and move down to her chin, tilting it up just enough so he could place his lips on her neck. Hermione closed her eyes, gasping a little as she felt his warm lips on her cool skin. Harry kissed on her neck for a second more and then moved to her lips. Hermione opened her eyes, not expeting the kiss. She quickly kissed him back, making the kiss more intense than Harry had planned.

Harry pulled back from the kiss, playfully running his hands down Hermione's sides. Hermione smiled at him, wrinkling up her nose a little. Not able to help himself, Harry kissed her nose and then playfully bit it.

"You bit my nose!", Hermione squealed, playfully smacking Harry across his bare chest.

"Ouch! You don't know your own strength.", Harry teased as he rubbed at the place Hermione had hit.

Hermione gave Harry a little frowny face as she playfully kissed Harry's chest. Smiling, Harry lifted Hermione's teddy up until he got to her boobs. Hermione understood, and lifted up her arms. Harry easily slid the teddy up over Hermione's arms and head and then tossed it to the floor below the two of them. Harry smiled at what was beneath it.

"Oh, your red and black gift?", Harry asked as he let his fingers run between Hermione's thong and bra.

Hermione nodded, smiling and giggling a little in a flirty way. She loved the way that Harry's fingers felt on her skin. Hermione felt Harry's fingers move dowanward and slip under the strings of her thong. She felt her heart rate pick up but pushed the feeling of fear into the back of her head as she began to playfully kiss on Harry's neck and then move to his earlobes, which she sucked into her mouth. Harry moaned, instantly getting hard as Hermione sucked on his earlobe.

Harry's fingers moved down to Hermione's damp pussy. He moved his fingers over it, rubbing it gently at first and then faster and harder. Hermione's breath was ragged and warm on Harry's neck. Harry looked up at Hermione as he plunged his finger inside of Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes, mermories rushing back. She could see herself on the bed, Ron ontop of her. She could see Ron pushing his dity fingers inside of her roughly. She could see herself screaming for help. Then she saw Harry barging in and pulling Ron from her, punching him. Hermione quickly opened her eyes, crying.

"Harry, I can't. I'm sorry, I can't!", Hermione cried thorugh her tears.

Harry pulled his finger out and rolled off of Hermione. Hermione got up, ran out of the room, down the hall and into the lavatory. She closed the door behind her, locking it. Sighing, Hermione looked into the mirror. Her cheeks were a flushed red and her make-up was running down her face. Sh turned the water on, splashing warm water over her face untill the make-up was gone. She leaned on the door, sighing as she pushed back her hair. That wasn't how she had planned for the night to go.

"Hermione? Come on out Herms!", Harry's voice came from the other side of the door.

Hermione unlocked the door, opening it and walking into the hallway. Harry offered a warm smile, opening his warms up to her. Hermione made her way to Harry, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Hermione. Everything is going to be ok. You don't have to do it now. I promise.", Harry whispered as he ran his hands through Hermione's silky straight hair.


End file.
